Sanctuary
by OliveBlossom6
Summary: I saw the fire. I saw as it swallowed up the majority of my childhood, my innocence, and my family. I became numb, not allowing a tear to sneak in or a frown to come to call. I was focused on one thing, and one thing only. That was to find my parents murderer, to clear my name, and to protect the other children in Sanctuary from the man who killed my innocence. I'll avenge them.
1. Chapter 1

"Autumn, please collect all your things and report immediately to the office. You are being signed out."

The intercom fizzled into silence, leaving me to turn in my seat and grab my messenger bag before heading out the door. When I reached the office, I was suffocated in the pillow like hug of Ms. June, the counselor. Hot tears dripped onto the top of my head as she wailed, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I managed to wiggle away. "Sorry about what?" I asked politely as I fixed my damp hair.

She wiped her mascara-streaked face dry, then, after a deep breath, whispered, "There was a terrible fire at… your house."

For a split second, the world froze, and the air was robbed from me. I then looked up.

"How are my mom and dad?"

Ms. June paused, and then cast her eyes down at me sympathetically.

"That's," She began nervously, "Why you are here."

At first, I was confused. If they were the reason, were where they? It didn't make any sense.

But then the reality sunk in. In a surreal moment, I was disconnected, and all that could function in my brain was the need to breath and blink. Suddenly, this moment was like a very bad dream, one that, no matter how hard I would try, I would never escape from.

"You…" I began, my voice shaking uncertainly, "You're lying… You're…messing with me right?" I looked up frantically, searching her eyes, hoping, praying, for something of a phone call that revealed a mistake had been made, that another house had burned down. I hoped she would pick up the phone, then say, relieved, "PHEW! False alarm!" And then calm my shaking body.

But we received no phone call. In fact, she was constantly glancing at the phone as well. Finally, she reached forward.

"Love…"

But I stood up, and then, still holding my bag, I raised a shaky finger, then screeched,

" Stay away! You're lying! I'm going home! Home! HOME!"

With that, I took off, out the office, through the doors, down the steps and past the park to my neighbor hood, the whole time my mind racing as I made my way, pleading with the cool breeze that when I got to my house it would be perfectly fine and that the school had found the wrong house.

When I arrived, the foundation was cracked and ashy, and the smell of burning kerosene reached my nostrils. Neon yellow police tape surrounded my house as officers, firefighters, and nurses crowded around a pair of stretchers. I tore away the tape and hurried to the stretchers, ignoring the officers who hollered, "Hey, little girl, this is a crime scene, not a playground!"

When I got to the stretchers, I gasped. The bodies on the stretchers were burnt very badly, the skin peeling of to reveal what looked like SPAM. One of the figures wore a slim silver chain with a dark silver amulet like what my mom wore. My parent's hands were entwined as they huffed heavily.

"Mommy!"

I never called her mommy.

"Daddy!"

I never called him daddy.

I grabbed their hands.

"It's ok!" I whispered in disbelief. "You're gonna make it! The doctors are gonna help you! You're gonna make it! You're-" It was obvious soon I was attempting to convince myself of this more than them.

My mom smiled, placing a raw hand on my cheek. "Love, we're burned too badly. We won't make it."

My dad grabbed my free hand. "We love you very much, baby."

My mother nodded weakly. "We love you."

I nodded, tears pouring even more heavily. "I love you too."

They closed their eyes, and my parent's warm touch slid down my body and into the puddle of despair that grew at my feet.

Ice dripped down my spine, guiding my own sinking heart along, were it shattered into stinging shards.

"M-mommy?" I whimpered. I turned to my dad. "D-daddy?"

No response.

Suddenly, I was running down the street, heading to the park. I slammed onto the bench on the sidewalk, then sobbed the hardest, most heart wrenching sob I had ever sobbed. It was louder than when I scraped my knee. Louder then when my dog bit me, or when it got ran over. Louder than when I broke my arm. Something far more fragile was being broken.

My heart.

I sniffled, then sat up, all cried out. A light fluttering sound flickered behind me. When I turned, I realized it was coming from a photo that had fallen from my pack. I looked at it, and then smiled. My parents and I were on a ride at Disney. I had on an oversized pair of Minnie Mouse ears with overalls and a t-shirt on. I was perched on my fathers lap as my mother was kissing him on the cheek. I was clutching onto my stuffed dog, a grin the size of Alaska on my face.

"I'm gonna love it forever! Just like you guys!"

I choked, shoved the picture back in, then tried to keep my composure by shoving my face into the protection of my shaking palms. When I looked up from my hands, a black taxicab was parked before me, a man my parent's age standing next to it. He had bleach blonde hair and watery green eyes. He smiled.

"Hello."

I stared back. "Who are you?"

He grinned. "I am the answer to your prayers. I can send you to a world were you can live peacefully, and learn, and grow, and no one can hurt you."

I stared at him. "This is real life, sir."

He smiled softly. "Autumn, would you like to go to Animal Crossing?"

I paused, and then stuttered, "The game I play on my D.S.?"

He laughed. "That's our cover. We use the money from that franchise so that we can fund Sanctuary." He winked. "That's what we call the town." He opened the door. "Step inside?"

Surprising myself, I marched in, slid on a seat belt, and then put down my bag.

The man grinned. "Glad you agreed! I have something for you. " His grin softened. "We saved it from the wreckage…" He lifted up a duffle bag, and then handed it to me. Inside were a few pairs of outfits, a pair of mismatched pajamas, underwear, my stuffed dog, shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste, a toothbrush, a brush, one of my favorite books and an empty photo album and a ziplock. With a gasp, I realized that the Ziploc was filled with pictures of my family.

My family. The people I had just seen die.

I flipped through the ziplock, savoring each memory, laughing at the silly pictures, glowing at the sincere ones, until I reached the last one.

My mother sat in the hospital, holding a pink, blanket swaddled baby in her arms as my father peered at it, hugging my mom. Written neatly in the corner was, "Our family!"

It was funny how that simple picture and those simple words impacted me at that moment. I gently clutched the picture to my chest, beginning to breath heavily, trying not to cry. The man began to rub my back, the warm caress of his hand comforting. I sat up ten minutes later, then rubbed my eyes dry.

I took a shaky breath, the placed it back in the bag, then added my Disney picture. I muttered, "Thank you…" He smiled. Then, he turned to the driver. "Lets go!"

I just now noticed the driver. He was familiar, considering he was exactly like the turtle in the game. He had sickly green skin and beady eyes and wore a suit. He nodded, flashed me a simple grin of reassurance, and then started off.

"I am Zachary." The man said. "You are going to Sanctuary!"

He handed me a thick booklet. On the cover was a picture of a boy and a girl sitting on the beach at sunset, a picnic and bonfire out before them. In sparkle lettering there were the words, "Your life in Sanctuary!" Zachary handed me a map. "Don't lose that!" He remarked. Pulling out a dark green marker, he circled multiple spots on the map. Then he handed it to me.

"That circled house is yours. You are lucky! You got a beach house! Very few get one!" He commented. "There is a coffee house, a store, a clothing shop, a bus stop that leads to the city, a museum, and a school campus for all grade levels."

I ogled the large map. "Don't I n-need a job, sir?" I asked quietly. He pointed at the school. "They have sign up sheets at the school. Don't worry, you don't necessarily need a job."

He clapped his hands, "I almost forgot!" He pulled out a thin pouch. "Here! All your things can fit in here!"

I grabbed the bag un easily, then began to load all my things into the bag.

"As soon as your normal money enters the bag, it becomes bells. Just imagine what you want, reach in, and, viola! Insta' thing!"

Finally, the taxi rolled to a stop, and Zach helped me out. I waved sullenly at Kapp'n.

Zachary led me inside. A pelican with snow white down feathers in a pink vest and skirt with a white shirt and a pink bow smiled sweetly at me. "Welcome! I presume you are Autumn Brown?"

I nodded.

She smiled. "That's good! Lets go to your house! My assistant can lead you there!" She called over her shoulder, "Cecil! Come!"

A strawberry blonde boy appeared from the back, his eyes dark green and dangerously infuriated. He muttered. "C'mon." He stormed to the door, daring me to follow him. I hurried after, my purse flopping against my side as I shouted a thank you to the two adults.

Outside, Cecil was waiting for me. "Let's go." ,He barked

As I trotted after the grouchy teenager, I glanced around my surroundings. The air smelled like a fresh fruit orchid after spring rain. We were walking on a cliff, so I could see the outcrop of Sanctuary. There was a rainbow assortment of fruit and flowers. Buildings and houses were clustered together, and a little market place bustled with young humans and animals. The grass was fresh and green, and the rivers trickled through the village with sparkling water and scrubbed cobblestone streets and bridges.

"It's pretty, isn't it?"

Cecil's rough voice surprised me. I glanced at him, then nodded curtly. He smiled softly. "Let's keep going."

I started to follow him, but suddenly I was face down on the cobblestone.

"New person! It must be my birthday!" A tiny voice squealed. I turned around to see a girl who was about fifteen, a year younger than me. She had blonde hair in a low ponytail and had sparkling baby blue eyes. She grinned from were she had me pinned down on the ground. She blew a stray strand of hair from her face, then said, "Were are you going?"

I smiled, the only response to so bubbly a personality. "My new house."

She sat up, then clapped her hands. "Ooh! I'll take you!"

"That won't be necessary!" Cecil began.

"Oh, hush!" She turned to me. "I'm Sara Blue! Pleased to meet you! Please excuse my brother. He is as subtle as a brick to the head, I do apologize!"

I felt myself gasp. "You're siblings?!" Turning to him, I whispered, "Sorry!" He nodded an, 'It's ok.' ,nod.

Grabbing my hand, she said, "Lets go! I have to show you around!"

We hurried down the street to the market place. Assorted stands and shops lined up the street. Multiple teens my age were selling wares or demonstrating products they had invented.

"Today is student sale. Every week after school on Friday we sell our merchandise! It's so much fun!"

We bustled down the street until we reached the beach.

"Your map says your house should be around here." Sara looked up from the paper. She grinned. "There it is! And it's right next to mine!" She pointed a little ways down the sand dune to were a little green shackle roof stood out in the distance. Behind it a few meters away a pink roof stood out.

We strolled up the wooden trail that stretched up to the green house. When we arrived , I walked in, Sara tailing behind me.

There was a kitchen and a red armchair. Behind a back door there was a bathroom and a staircase. I went up the stairs to find an attic. Tucked in the corner was a little rickety bed with a fluffy mattress and a big red quilt. A wax candle stood on the stand next to it. Sara eyed me. "Watch this!" She waved her hand over the candle and it lit.

I jumped back, bemused, when I bumped into a trunk. Opening it with a creak, a stale musk meet my nostril. A rusting watering can, a shovel, a cracked ax, a bent fishing pole and a torn net were piled carelessly in the trunk. Sara sighed. "We can go fix them up at Nook's."

She pulled me. "I have to show you one more thing! C'mon!"

We hurried down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

As I stepped out of the doorframe, I heard a shout. Trying to locate it, I saw a chubby raccoon waddle his way over to me. He was wearing a velvet blue business suit and a salmon tie. He paused before me, grinning.

"Hello! I am Tom Nook. I made this house. It's nice, hm?"

I nodded nervously. As I played the game often, I knew how this went, and I was honestly a little uneasy about what was coming.

"Good. You don't have a job, yes? And, no money, hm?"

"Well, actually-" I began, but was interrupted as the raccoon whipped out a calculator.

"This house isn't free, with labor, supplies, paint, furnishings, I'd say you owe about… 21,000 bells, yes?" He chirped happily, as if I should have been overjoyed to be charged for a house that barely held room enough to breath.

I gaped at him. "I can't pay all that!"

Tom Nook grinned. "Then you should have a job to make some money, right?"

I couldn't really argue with that.

With a sigh I grouched, "Fine. When should I be there?"

"Tomorrow, nine-thirty sharp!" He answered. Waving, he hurried away, leaving me alone.

Quickly, I took off for Sara.

When I caught up, Sara stared at me, her flouncy yellow gingham summer dress flowing behind her in the cool spring wind.

"What took you so long?"

"The crazed raccoon just hassled me into a job."

She nodded in agreement. "He has that ability." Then, she turned on her heels, and then took off. Turning her head, she hollered, "Let's go!"

With a chuckle, I followed.

Following Sara was trickier then I anticipated. By the time I finally caught up, I was coughing and hacking from the long jog. When we finally stopped, I bent over, sliding my hands down to my knees as I struggled to take a few deep breaths. As soon as I had regained my composure, I stood up, glancing around. All I saw were long rows of tall shrubbery with green and crimson red leaves that stretched for a long distance. Dark red berries dotted the bushes like Christmas lights. "Where are we?" I asked curiously.

Sara glanced at me, making me take notice of the girl's features. While it was true we both had blue eyes, they were slightly different. Her eyes were dark blue like sapphires with flecks of green and honey like a gem. My eyes were a light cerulean blue and were framed with light brown eyelashes. Sara's hair was a light gold from the blaring sun, and had a perfect button nose. My dark honey strands curled and fell over my shoulders, and my nose was a little more pointed.

"We are at the town garden." Sara replied.

I now noticed the gate that was concealed by the thick foliage. It was painted an off white, and had a shiny brass doorknob with smooth silver brackets for holding the boards together. Ivy twisted up the length of door, leaving enough space so that the garden could be accessed with ease. I nervously approached the door, then hurried in.

The garden was, as far as I was concerned, ten times better than the Garden of Eden itself.

The bushes were bright green, hovering over the vast garden like green pastel clouds on stilts. Shrubs formed vibrant swirls and swooshes of yellow, red, and green. The cobblestone led in winding twists and turns as vibrant red and pearl white roses and peonies dotted any part of grass that was still showing. Benches and street lamps were scattered around evenly, and the cobblestone walkway was scrubbed so that sunlight glinted sharply on the grey stone. An iron cast wood bridge arched lazily over a sparkling river that ran through the earth like a ribbon.

I looked around, bemused as teenagers and children planted, watered, weeded and talked. The sun was warm and made so that no shadows were cast on the land. Sara took notice in my face, which must have looked like how I felt, amazed, because she whispered, "Beautiful, no?"

Nodding in agreement, I mindlessly wandered down the walkway as Sara followed me for a change.

I don't know how long I walked. I know that the floods of people dripped from large to small crowds, and that the air went from briskly warm to the air being so neutral you could never feel it. And I do know that before I was finished, the sun had dipped behind the rolling green hills, and the oil street lamps flickered to life. Finally, I turned to Sara, then stated, "I'm hungry."

Sara laughed. "I'd figure. We've been here for ages."

She led me put of the garden as I followed, gazing longingly at the paradise until it was concealed again by the thick bushes. Sara led the way, humming softly until we reached a building. The building, which strongly resembled a mausoleum, loomed over us. The building was of polished white marble columns and bricks. The steep white roof sheltered the blue owl insignia that was etched over the doorframe. Sara and I hurried in.

We were met at a great hall with scrubbed tile floors and stained glass. A Grandfather clock was nestled neatly in the corner next to bigger clock that was rounded around the numbers and arms of the timepiece. A plump owl snoozed were he stood, his brown feathers ruffling with each breath, a turquoise bowtie pinched onto his thick neck.

Sara led me past the different halls and down a staircase. As I stepped into the basement, fresh coffee and the smell of sandwiches warmed my face and made my mouth water. The café was filled to maximum capacity as animals and humans conversed or arm-wrestled. A wooden stage took up a quarter of the café, a polished onyx piano tucked into the far left. Over the shouts of the other customers, I asked, "Is this place normally this crowded?" She replied, "No. But K.K. Slider is here tonight. He's…" She paused, as if searching for the right words, "He's…The Justin Bieber of the Animal Crossing world."

I grimaced. "If he's anything like that drama queen, I ask for a pair of earplugs before he shows up."

She paused, and then glanced at me. "He's like OneDirectio-"

"Gay."

"The Lady Gag-"

"Scary."

"The Selana Gome-"

"Has relation to The Bieber, therefore holds none of my interest."

Sara glared at me. "Then who is the best?"

"Any one who burns a Justin Beiber CD and can carry a tune is fine."

Sara grinned. "We have a rebel."

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, lets get something to eat, I can practically hear your stomach."

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you for your appreciation for my well being."

"I'm hungry, too. It's both my good nature and my stomach talking." I stated as I gently pushed Sara off.

As we waited in line, I was given an opportunity to examine the different faces. A human boy was chatting to a pack of wolves, his blackish-blue hair long in the front and short in the back, with painful piercing in the lip and nose.

A girl with smoky grey hair sat in a fetal ball in a corner, her black eyes empty and confused. She looked young, almost nine. An older boy who appeared to be about sixteen sat in a chair next to her, trying to gently feed her soup, which she refused by clamping her mouth shut. The boy had smoky hair and black eyes as well, only his looked more peaceful and pained then the girls.

Cecil sat at a crowded booth, full of other teens. He was pre-occupied in sucking off another girls face, much to my disgust, who looked all too in love. Her rosette hair was draped over her shoulders, and her hands her on Cecil's shoulders, as if attempting to restrain him.

And finally, the queerest one of all was a boy who just stood blandly in the middle of the room. He had dark auburn hair that was cut in strange curls that went sideways while the ends darted right. His eyes were dark green, and he seemed to have no interest in blinking.

With a shiver, I returned my gaze to my food. After quickly grabbing a cheese sandwich and bottled water, I trailed Sara to a table. She chose the one with the boy and girl who refused to eat.

"Hey Jack. Has Marine eaten?" Sara asked softly, stroking the little girls hair.

The boy shook his head no, then glanced at me. "Hello." He stated kindly, attempting a weak smile.

"Hello." I copied politely, and then turned to the little girl. "Hello." I said quietly.

Darting her eyes so she could look in mine, she squeaked, "H-hello."

I asked kindly, "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head no.

"Why?"

"If I eat, and Mommy finds out, I'll get in trouble."

Jack held his sister's hand. "Marine, that's not happening. You and I ran away. We came here. You can eat."

She shook her head, but she stared at the warm meal before her longingly.

Suddenly, I had her on my lap, held a full spoon, and was saying, "If she finds you, we'll make her leave. You can eat all you want. You're staying with your brother, no matter who says different. Ok?"

Marine glanced at me, then the soup, then again at me.

Then, tentatively, she took the spoon from me, dipped it in the soup, and then took a sip. She paused, and then licked her lips. She took one more sip, then another, and another, until, soon, she was slurping away the contents of the bowl.

Jack smiled, relieved, then looked at me and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much. What's your name?"

I returned his smile. "Autumn Brown."

He replied, "Jack Stephens." He gestured to his sister. "Marine Stephens."

I was about to continue the conversation when the microphone crackled. I turned to the stage, and a white hound stood on the stage, a polished guitar in his paws. He spoke crisply into the mike, "Who's ready to hear some tunes?"

The audience cheered. The dog smiled. "Who has a request?"

Marine whispered into Jack's ear. Jack pulled away, then hollered, "My sister wants Marine Song 2001, K.K!"

K.K. nodded, sat down, and then began to strum into the microphone.

When he was done, the crowd continued to clap as request after request was played until we stepped outside and the sun had peeked up again. I waved my goodbyes to Jack and Marine, then continued home with Sara.

When we arrived, I gave Sara a hug, showered, set an alarm, then collapsed onto my attic bed before falling into a deep, long sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK GOD! I finally got done with Sanctuary chapter three! The thing is, I'm editing previous chapters, so I'd touch on each chapter at different times! **

"Nook, I am so freaking sorry! My alarm was messed up!" I explained as I rushed through the door. I was hurriedly pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, and the uniform that I had found in my mailbox that morning as I rushed out of the house was twisted awkwardly on my body.

Nook grinned, his chestnut brown fur neatly combed down his spine. "It's ok. Just try harder next time. Besides, you're only three minutes late! Most are about twenty!" He examined me, the mention cautiously, "although I would prefer you step into the back and fix your "look"."

With a nod, I hurried to the back, were I managed to adjust my cotton grey t-shirt over my jeans and fix my wild hair into a well-contained bun. I returned to the store.

Marine and Jack were inside. Marine was consumed in the teddy bear on display, totally ignoring Jack's pleadings with Nook, both of which appeared distraught.

"Please! Let me sell you the fossils! I don't care if you can't offer me a lot! It's better than nothing! I'll get Marine the medicine and then I'll pay you back! I'll work part time again! Please!" Jack begged, the volume of his desperate pleading becoming loud and uncomfortable.

Nook sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I want to help, but we both know that I can't play favorites. Zachary discourages it. I'll save you the product, but for now, you have to find something else."

Jack hung his head, his breathing low and unsteady. "P-please. S-she's all I have left."

Tom Nook held the door open, then nudged Jack towards the door by pushing the small of his back. "I'm sorry. Try after the Friday sale."

Marine hurried after Jack, grabbing his hand quickly and fiercely as the brother and sister left.

I went to Nook.

"What was that?"

Nook glanced at me. "You saw that?"

With an inward flush, I remembered that I had stayed hidden by the cardboard boxes that separated the shop from the back rooms. Nook shook his head.

"Marine needs medicine. She is refusing to eat. But the medicine is expensive, and he can't afford that. He's begging me to help, but I won't."

"Why?" I demanded.

"Zachary doesn't want me to help him."

I slowly recalled the man who had led me to Sanctuary, who had deep smile lines and a gentle laugh. It baffled me that such a kind man could refuse to help him.

"Why not?" I asked, feeling confusion swell in my chest. Zachary seemed so kind and good; it made no sense as to why he wouldn't help. "What's the reason?"

Nook smiled softly. "He knows Jack will never forgive himself for asking others. Jack wants to take care of his sister on his own; because he feels no one else can be trusted with her. Jack's mother and father were abusive. Jack's childhood as slipped through his fingers. He's raised his sister on his own. He considers himself her guardian. To receive help would be to crush him. Zachary has made it clear that if Jack can't make the payment he will receive assistance."

I picked through my multiple uses of the video game. Fossils sold for a lot of money, and medicine only cost four hundred bells. "Wouldn't he have been able to afford the medicine if he sold the fossils?"

Nook shook his head in disagreement. "That is the price for basic medicine. Basic medicine cures stings, colds, and induces sleep. The medicine he wants is more specific, and it requires order from the human world, which is difficult business." He sighed. "No, it's much more costly I'm afraid. The medicine he requests is one hundred thousand bells."

I choked in shock. "For MEDICINE?"

"The rarer the prescription, the harder it is to access. His will require breaking into a hospital and stealing the antidote. Its risky AND rare, making it very, VERY costly."

Before I could continue questioning, Nook clapped his paws together. "WELL! I've shared quite enough! Let's get started!"

"Now," He handed me a full box. Peering inside, I recognized the contents. Dark green leaves were stacked on top of each other. Picking one up, I realized that, despite being shaped as leaves, they weighed about a pound, and were about an inch thick. On each leaf, a name was scribbled on in dark lead.

"I'd like if you delivered these furniture pieces to the villagers. It will help you learn your surroundings and get some friends!" He shooed me out the door. "Go along."

XXXX

"Where the heck IS this dude?" I yelled at no one. At the moment I was currently dragging the box of furniture deliveries on a rusting wagon, clutching a delivery list and map in my free hand while the other pulled the wagon. I was starting to believe that there was no Matthew Ringston and that I was being punished for being late by toting around an order for 3 axes.

Looking up, I saw two boys. They stood next to each other, quiet and unmoving. I instantly recognized them as the boy who was talking to the wolves and the boy who had been staring. With a breath of relief, I hurried over to them.

"Excuse me!" I hollered as I trotted over, kicking up clumps of grass. The two boys turned around, and I almost choked in surprise. The boy with dark black hair was missing his right eye, coarse dark stitches zigzagging along his eyelid. I reasoned that it had been unclear due to the shadows of the café from the previous night.

The other boy quietly asked, "Yes?"

"Do you know-" I squinted at the name on the list, "Matthew Ringston?"

The quiet boy with spun honey blonde hair pointed to himself. "That's me."

I smiled softly, then handed him the package. Matthew reached for the package, the sleeve of his jacket slipping down to his elbow. A dark black scar snaked from the thin fabric. Unlike the other boy's, this one was neatly stitched. Quickly averting my gaze before he noticed, I handed him the package and hurried away to continue my deliveries.

XXXX

Three days later, when Sara and I went to Nook's shop to look for furniture, a pelican stopped us halfway. He wore a paperboy's cap, had on a dark green vest, and toted a chestnut brown satchel filled with letters. He asked me, "Miss Brown?"

I nodded. "Yes?"

He rummaged through his satchel, then retrieved a packet. Handing it to me, he stated, "Here you go!" before flying off.

Sara and I went to the café so that we could look at the packet's contents. Over hot cocoa we opened the manila folder. I pulled out the first piece of paper.

It was a newspaper article. In bold lettering, the title pronounced, "Victims of tragic fire dead, daughter lead suspect." I dropped my cup onto the ground, were it shattered. I continued pouring through the packet. Constant articles and school photos , police reports and evaluations all about my parents and I.

Sara and I glanced at each other in shock.

The last thing to fall out was a white envelope. Peeling it open, I found my mother's old necklace that she always wore.

It was the necklace she'd worn when she was dead.

Sitting in that booth that day, I realized three things. One was that I was being accused of my parents' murder. The second was that someone had been able to gather all of this information and steal my mother's jewelry. The third was that whoever had sent this had murdered my parents.

And the likeability of getting away with it was very low.

**Thanks! Let me know what I need to fix or what you like in a review or PM! P.S. When Autumns parents die, the purpose was t6 make a statement. In most stories, when a parent or guardian dies, the child said something they regret. That scene was to prove that it doesn't always have to depress you! Love you all! See you soon!**


End file.
